


Getting Married

by remanth



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Ethanessa, F/M, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is free and can follow her heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

Today was the day. She was finally free, no vampires, fallen angels, demons, or dark figures there to spoil the happiness Vanessa had finally found. No more fear and fighting and praying to find her path, to not be so lost. She’d found it, just as she’d found Ethan. Or perhaps they’d found each other.

Standing in front of a full-length mirror, Vanessa smoothed a hand down the pure white satin of her dress. It was soft and shone in the gentle golden sunlight streaming in the windows. She was standing in one of the back rooms of a church and finally feeling like she’d come home again. No longer was she unclean, evil, lost. She was reborn and, in just a few minutes, she’d walk down an aisle towards the man she loved to start a new life together with him.

“You’re beautiful, my dear,” Sir Malcolm said, coming into the room after knocking on the door. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his top hat sat at a somewhat jaunty angle. Completely inappropriate but it just endeared him to Vanessa all the more. They all deserved a little whimsy and a jaunty top hat wasn’t hurting anyone.

“I never thought I’d see this day,” Vanessa said, smiling and looking at both of them in the mirror. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure I’d survive.”

“But you have and it’s time,” Sir Malcolm said, resting his hands on her shoulders for a few moments. “Ethan’s waiting for you.”

“Then by all means, let us go,” Vanessa laughed. She picked up a veil that was lying on the back of a chair and arranged it over her sable hair. “Let’s not keep my husband-to-be waiting any longer.”

Sir Malcolm offered his arm and Vanessa looped hers through it. He’d walk her down the aisle, as he would have for his daughter Mina. Vanessa had become another daughter and, even with the history and trials between them, he’d come to love her. They paused outside the doors leading to the chapel. That was the cue for the musician to start playing.

Gentle music rang out throughout the chapel. Taking a deep breath, Vanessa started walking forward with Sir Malcolm at her side. She could see Ethan at the end of the aisle, his back to them. According to tradition, he wouldn’t see her until she’d reached his side. He was wearing a white tuxedo, the mirror of her dress. He was handsome and she couldn’t wait to see his face. To meet his eyes as they took their vows.

At the end of the aisle, Sir Malcolm gently led Vanessa to stand next to Ethan. He patted her hand, giving them both a smile, before taking his place behind both of them. And now was the moment. Vanessa looked over at Ethan, unable to stop the smile that tugged her lips. He was just as handsome as she’d expected. His eyes widened on seeing her, love bright and clear in them.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” the minister began the service. “To join in holy matrimony Ethan Chandler and Vanessa Ives.”

Vanessa reached for Ethan’s hand at the same time he reached for hers. Their fingers twined together, slowly and with finality. Vanessa listened with half an ear to the minister, most of her attention on the man she loved. And when it came time for her to recite her vows, she spoke in a clear, calm voice with no traces of fear. Ethan spoke his vows with the same calm, their hands squeezing together. And then they were married, two souls become one. Their first kiss as husband and wife was the best kiss either had ever had.


End file.
